In the End
by N-to the-O-to the-A
Summary: The Thief King found him then, he found him now... Would he be able to live this time. One shot episodes


In the End

The memory of the pale boy, giggling as he was pulled along by the white haired thief, he was the best thing that had happened to the Egyptian and yet…

The thief snorted as they reached the edge of the city, slipping his arms around the boy and kissed him softly, leaning back to admire the flushed cheeks, kissing them both.

The smaller boys name was Ryou Bakura, someone The Thief King had found and taken pity on, taking in the boy who'd been so shunned by others… maybe the thief saw himself in Ryou.

…

"Akefia?" Ryou smiled at the tanned man who was staring off into the distance. The snowy skinned boy wrapped his arms around Akefia placing himself in his lap. "What are you thinking of?"

Akefia smirked and kissed the boy's forehead, something he found he liked to do in the future. "Thinking of your sexy ass, what else?"

Ryou blushed and whacked the other. "Have some self control!"

…

The thief loved messing with Ryou, the boy was so awkward when it can to innuendos and perverted thoughts. He tried his best to make the foreigner blush as much as he could and loved it.

And yet…

…

"Where are you going?" Ryou cried out, his worry and fear all over his face as Akefia staggered towards the horse, blood dripping for the side of his face. "What's happening? Akefia! Please tell me!"

Akefia hoisted himself on his horse and frowned down at Ryou. "It's over Ryou. I want you to get as far away from here as you can… do you understand? You need to leave."

"Why? I love you, Why?" Ryous soft chocolate eyes filled with tears at the others words.

Looking away, Akefia glared at the horizon. "Because this is my fate… it's too dangerous for you to be here now. So leave and never come back."

"A-Akefia!"

"If I live… I will find you," Akefia whispered. "I love you," With that he spurred the horse into a gallop, not looking back at the boy he was sure that would be in tears. Sighing angrily, he forced himself to forget the boy and think of what was to come.

…

Perhaps if he'd lied to the boy… told him he needed to leave temporarily, so that he wouldn't get hurt by some guards, maybe Ryou would have obeyed him and lived on…

He wouldn't blame himself so much for his lover's death and lived those thousands of years knowing that Ryou was alive and thinking of him… but instead he spent it in anger and sorrow.

…

"R-Ryou?" the thief looked down at the boy under him disbelieving.

The pale body was like a rag doll, lying limp in his arms and unmoving. He held the boy closer, cupping his cheek, calling his name in hopes that the boy would wake. But he didn't…

Ryou was cold and motionless, one side of his body warm from the heat that Akefia was giving off. Akefia wished so much that those eyes would flicker open to reveal those eyes he loved so much once again, but they didn't…

Ryou had come out of nowhere and jumped in front of an attack that would have killed the thief, but what use was that? He thief was already dying…

"R-Ryou, you idiot! Why didn't you listen to me?" He screamed at the corpse, shaking it violently. Sobs escaping his throat as he cried at his loss, leaning down he kissed the cold forehead one last time before laying what use to be Ryou down on the stone table and faced the Pharaoh with a tear streaked face.

…

It wasn't until three to maybe five thousand years that the ring accepted a host without setting them on fire. Finally the spirit emerged from the ring to greet his respectable host, only to blink in shock, his chest twisting painfully and hopefully.

A small boy stared up at the transparent male staring down at him with the same expression, one of awe and hope.

"Excuse me?" The child said. "But who are you? Daddy says I mustn't talk to strangers."

Akefia smiled sadly and kneeled down, becoming eye level with the boy. "Don't worry, I'm just a friend… I'm your guardian angel? Only you can see me."

"Really?" A brilliant smile flashed on the boys pale face. "I didn't know I had one! Did you come with the ring daddy gave me?" the boy lifted the ring that was around his neck.

"Yeah… I'm with you as long as you have that…" Akefia eyed the ring distastefully.

"My names Ryou, what's yours?"

Akefia's eyes closed and he grit his teeth trying to stop himself from braking down. "It's… Bakura…" He ground out, choking slightly on a sound that had attempted to escape.

"Really? That's my last name… it's nice to have someone to be with me," Ryou saddened as he looked away from the spirit. "I've just lost my mother and sister… and daddy is always away on work now and … I've been so lonely."

"Don't worry, we've found each other."

…

His revenge still wasn't complete yet, having lost the first fight and been sealed in the ring.

Perhaps Ryou could live this time?

(Kay, every second thing is Akefia's thoughts in the present.

Akefia thoughts

…

Events/ memories

…

Akefia thoughts

…

Events/ memories

…

Got it? :D )


End file.
